neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neopets Wiki:Sandbox
Purpose The sandbox exists only for you to use to practice editing the wiki. Use it to try out different formatting techniques. To start, click on the "edit" tab above. Then you'll see the text that creates the center pane of this page in an editable view. If you aren't sure what to do next, see Step by Step. ---- Miscellaneous Formatting Some fonts (faces) won't work on all PCs. Some fonts (faces) won't work on all PCs. pictures First see guidelines for images from other sites. It is not ok to link to images that are still on other site. To include a picture or image: # Get permission from the person who has the copyright. If you created it, you have the copyright and can post it here, IF it's ok for everyone else to use it for free. # Upload the file using the link in the toolbox (usually on the left hand side of the screen) # Fill out the information about where the image comes from and who gave permission for it to be here. # Use it. See examples below: image:plh.gif separating text more separating text and now on the left? ---- and... trying to put the picture in the background Ok. Let's see if I can repeat the smaller rainbow in the background with text and the lighthouse on top... testing and more testing image:plh.gif A list of images that are already on this site is at . your edits here help:editing You can use wiki or most html commands to format your text. So bold or bold both create bold text. :Indent text by putting a colon (:) at the beginning of a line. If you login, you can "sign" and date your entries by putting "~~~~" in the edits. - RJ 23:08, 24 Dec 2004 (PST) Tables The following are tables using wiki pipe syntax. A Very Simple Table which was created by A Slightly More Complicated Table This table shows a comparison between HTML and wiki pipe table formatting commands. Using Even More Formatting Features in a Table Adding some color and size specifications: More Table Practice a table using a template Comments It is useful to be able to put comments in formatting commands to remind you and help others in future editing. /* test of css comment format */ Note: Doesn't work on the wiki. One format that works: Images Add pictures... Playing with Style {style="background-color:#ff22ff" Text } {style="background-color:#ff22ff"} Text another try using div and style some possible style settings... position: absolute; left: 10px; top: 100px; created by another try using div and style some possible style settings... position: absolute; left: 10px; top: 100px; div This is a demonstration creates This is a demonstration Some div style commands * background-color * font-family * position * boarder * padding playing with examples (remember, this is just practice, so it might not be good or even correctly done) Hi! creates Hi! This box was created with Text goes here. sing creates sing playing with padding and size - checking what happens when there is enough text to wrap around for a few lines - abc def ghi jkl mno pqr stu vwx yz creates playing with padding and size - checking what happens when there is enough text to wrap around for a few lines - abc def ghi jkl mno pqr stu vwx yz ohai =D more - checking what happens when there is enough text to wrap around for a few lines - abc def ghi jkl mno pqr stu vwx yz creates more - checking what happens when there is enough text to wrap around for a few lines - abc def ghi jkl mno pqr stu vwx yz To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting. - e. e. cummings (courtesy of www.brainyquote.com) ---- The following was created with Lots of text... scrolling bar? testing, a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z, working with lots of div formatting to get the hang of it - writing more text - and more Lots of text... scrolling bar? testing, a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z, working with lots of div formatting to get the hang of it - writing more text - and more nice double blue box for wiki announcements Categories ---- Templates The UT template: becomes . test